The Lady Of Winterfell
by MTL17
Summary: Sansa Stark might be the most powerful woman in the North, but behind closed doors she's just Arya's bitch. This story takes place after Season 7, but deviates from canon after that.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Sansa Stark was barely through the door of her bedchamber when she was forcefully turned around and pulled into a rough bruising kiss. For a horrible second she had a flashback to her last husband, but it quickly went away as her head was forced lower. Much lower. And she felt boobs pressed against her own. Big ones! Which quickly reminded her who this exactly was. Which made her panic. Not because of who it was, but because the door wasn't closed yet. Thankfully she was dully aware of it being closed before she was forced backwards towards the bed, and then push down upon it, breaking the kiss and causing her to gasp out loudly, and then again when she hit the bed.

She then looked up into the eyes of the tiny girl who had just assaulted her with betrayal, but despite herself also desire. It was of course the latter the other girl was clearly focused on, grinning wickedly as she slowly crawled onto the bed on top of Sansa, the two of them staring into each other's eyes the entire time. Sansa knew she should protest, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She was utterly frozen and helpless beneath this tiny girl, this trained assassin, unable to do anything except kiss her back and whimper into the mouth which assaulted her. It was only when that mouth moved to her neck that Sansa finally spoke up.

"Arya, we can't!" Sansa whimpered.

"Why not? Everyone else is." Arya grinned against her sister's neck.

"And by everyone, you mean the Lannisters and the Targaryens? That's really the company you want to keep?" Sansa huffed.

Lifting up so their faces were inches from each other Arya frowned, and then challenged, "Tell me you don't want too?"

There was a brief pause, then Sansa pointed out, "It's wrong."

Arya grinned evilly, "That's not a no."

"We just killed a man." Sansa murmured.

"It was the right thing to do." Arya shrugged, grinning wickedly, "And you enjoyed it."

"I didn't." Sansa protested weakly, although she didn't sound convincing even to her own ears.

"You did, and it scared you." Arya pointed out, "That's okay, you don't have to say it out loud. It's okay to scare yourself sometimes. We're strong, capable of anything. And it's wrong, but to take a life, it makes us feel powerful. Like Gods. And seeing you today, hold someone's life in the palm of your hand, and do the hard thing, the right thing, taking it away. Fuck, you've never been so hot. I liked it too. Being your weapon. Executing your will. Doing what needs to be done. But you were right... it bothers me that you have power over me. Which is why I want to take you and make you mine. And I think you want it too. Not from some man, but from me. From a woman. Your own fucking sister. And it's okay to be scared, but you don't have to be. I'm here now, and I'm going to take care of you."

There was another pause, longer than before, and then Sansa murmured, "It's wrong."

"I don't care." Arya said, leaning down for another kiss.

Initially Sansa started kissing back, then she broke it and whispered against her sister's lips, "Here? Really? In Mum and Dad's room?"

"Hey, you were the one who took the room." Arya grumbled, cutting off any more protests with another, this time more firm kiss.

In the process Arya pressed herself down more firmly, pinning Sansa to the bed. Sansa was a lot bigger than Arya. She always had been, but now she was fully grown Sansa towered over most women, while Arya was a tiny little thing, barely taller than Lord Tyrion. And yet Sansa had no doubts that Arya could have kept her pinned with ease no matter how hard she struggled. Equally she was confident that if she insisted Arya would stop, and there was almost a moment where Sansa did insist that. Perhaps in another world she had, and that had been the end of it, but in this one she initially tensed up, and then relaxed, giving her body to her little sister.

Partly because their childhood home, and this room in particular, had already been so tainted by the murder of their parents and two of their brothers, amongst other things, that Sansa figured what was one more injustice? But mostly Arya was right, which was really annoying, especially as a smile against her lips told her that her baby sister knew this all too well. Sansa found the power she finally had to be intoxicating, and she had never felt more powerful then when putting Little Finger on trial and sentencing him to death. Although while she enjoyed the fleeting moment of power it felt good to be underneath someone truly powerful, and someone she clearly loved, even if it was her sister. And Gods forgive her, it felt good. So good.

Arya wasn't actually expecting it to be this easy. She was almost disappointed. But mostly she was filled with satisfaction at having been proved right. Well, that and lust, but mostly the self-satisfied thing, which she took a few long moments to savour as she just kissed her sister through several long minutes. Then they began the long process of taking off each other's clothes, Sansa not only helping her but even exchanging a few kisses along the way, which was a very positive sign. As was the fact that when they were finally naked it was Sansa who grabbed Arya and initiated their latest kiss, this one the most passionate yet with Sansa's tongue putting up quite the fight before Arya's tongue inevitably conquered it.

That kiss continued for several minutes, during which Arya pinned her sibling to the bed again and started sliding her hands all over her body. Which she had done before, but she had deliberately ignored the fun parts for Sansa's sake. When the temptation to go further became overwhelming Arya allowed her hands to cup first Sansa's amazing arse, then up to her perky little titties, and then finally in between her legs to gently slide her fingertips over her big sister's pussy. Sansa then gasped loudly into the kiss, while Arya just grinned wickedly, as the younger sister discovered her oldest was wet. That her pussy was wet from what they had been doing together. Oh Gods, this was truly a glorious day.

"Tell me again how this is wrong?" Arya challenged with a little grin.

Unsurprisingly the response she got from her beloved sister was a whimper of annoyance, frustration and most notably lust, which only made Arya grin more wickedly and continue rubbing Sansa's cunt. She then started kissing her big sister's neck and the lower part of her chest, almost reaching her boobs but not quite. Then she started nibbling on the soft flesh, gently at first but with increasing force, leaving lots of little love bites all over her sister, especially where no one would see, silently marking her as hers. Although Arya couldn't resist also nipping at her ears, and sinking her teeth deep into her neck, which would be almost impossible for Sansa to hide.

Finally after lifting her head to look at her sibling directly in the eye Arya gave the other girl another wicked smile, which wisely made Sansa worried. Arya then proved Sansa's fears well-founded as she pushed a finger into her big sister's twat. To be fair that finger slid in easily, and Sansa hardly complained. In fact the redhead cried out in pure pleasure, and continued doing so as the brunette buried her finger inside of her and then started thrusting it in and out while moving her mouth down to finally wrap around one of Sansa's nipples and began greedily sucking, which soon got Arya the result she was hoping for, only much sooner than she had been expecting it.

Sansa kissed Arya as much as possible in the beginning, because it was difficult for her to remain feeling guilty with her sister's tongue in her mouth. In fact it was hard to feel anything but pure pleasure, let alone think, when Arya was kissing her. However when Arya started moving her lips all over her Sansa didn't exactly fight to stop it, because although it meant her guilt rushed back to her it also meant an increase in pleasure, and despite herself there was somewhere she wanted those lips other than her own. It made her blush to think of it, but she wanted Arya's lips to ravage her, and Sansa more than got her wish.

Although Arya's fingers proved to be just as devastating, if not more so. It had been bad enough when they had just been groping her boobs and bum, or the rest of her for that matter, but to actually feel them down there in her most private area was mind blowing. Then they were inside her. Her sister's fingers were inside her, first one and then two invading her and claiming her. Oh Gods, her sister was inside her. Arya was inside her. Fucking her. Making her hers. Gods, Sansa used to dream of doing this with a handsome knight, and she had ended up with a monster and now her own sister, her only comfort being that at least it was her sister that was making her feel pleasure the likes of which that monster probably had never given anyone.

While thoughts of her dead husband was enough to quell her libido for a while Sansa quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head, allowing Arya's skilled fingers to quickly bring her back to the point she had been at before, which was ready to cum. It was embarrassing just how quickly she had got to that point, but no more embarrassing than how easily she'd given into the forbidden desire the two sisters unfortunately shared, and at that point it was really hard for Sansa to care. She just wanted to cum, and thankfully Arya was gracious enough to give it to her, continuously pounding her fingers in and out of her while beginning to use her thumb to rub her clit.

Pretty much the second she received that added stimulation Sansa's toes curled, her eyes rolled in her head and she let out a loud cry which probably could have been heard outside her bedchamber. Arya certainly heard it, lifting her head from her breast and grinning down at her wickedly as she fucked her to a powerful climax, the likes of which Sansa had not received in very, very long time. Not since the last time she was with the only person she'd ever loved. Who was just another person she had now lost forever, just like her parents, who would be so disappointed in her if they could see them like this, the thought quickly bringing Sansa down from her high and making her freak out.

"Gods, that was so easy." Arya chuckled shortly after she made her sister cum, "You must have really needed that. Or maybe I'm just that good... what do you think sis? Were you just that needy for a good fuck? Or am I just that good at fucking my sister?"

At first all Arya received was a whimper in response, then Sansa groaned, "We shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong. We can't aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

"Oh hush you." Arya scolded, curling her fingers inside of Sansa to shut her up, "We can, and it's already done. So just relax and enjoy. I've barely even started with you yet."

"Arya..." Sansa gasped, any further protest dying on her lips, "Oh fuck!"

It wasn't because Arya curled her fingers inside of her this time. Well, that was part of it, but mainly it was because Arya started kissing her way down her chest, lingering teasingly on her stomach for a while before settling in between Sansa's legs. It was just so reminiscent of the only person who had ever gone down on her. Not her husband. Not any man. But Margaery Tyrell. Her Margaery. There might be nothing left of her now, not even bones, but suddenly Sansa was transported back to Kings Landing where another pretty brunette whispered such loving words to her while effortlessly giving Sansa her first orgasm, and then giving her many, many more.

Those were her only good memories of Kings Landing, and the only reason she had been sorry to leave. At first she'd even felt betrayed by it, but it wasn't long before she saw it as a kindness, what happened to the Tyrells only confirmed it. Sansa had wept for Margaery, as she had done for so many the past few years, but now she tried to close her eyes and just concentrate on those precious memories. Perhaps even pretend it was Margaery doing this to her instead of Arya. It was not a deception which would last long, but it was easy when Arya insisted on teasing her, just like Margaery had done what felt like a lifetime or two ago now.

But like Margaery before her Arya did finally and mercifully give Sansa what her treacherous body wanted, and perhaps even needed, which was another orgasm. And another, and another, and another. Gods, Arya might be even better than Margaery. Or perhaps it was because they were family. Or more likely, it was because after all that teasing there was no more slow, gentle build-up like there was with Margaery. No, Arya went straight in for the kill, wrapping her mouth around Sansa's clit and sucking it roughly while curling her fingers inside of her which always made Sansa see stars. Margaery had delighted in giving her this combination, but never so roughly, and despite herself Sansa loved it more because of it, and yes, maybe because this was her sister doing it.

It was so wrong, but honestly Sansa just didn't care any more. She wanted this. She needed this. And Sansa would not deny herself it, or Arya for that matter. Which was why Sansa reached down, grabbed the back of her sister's head with both hands and desperately tried to hold her in place. Given the way she had seen Arya move in the courtyard it was unlikely Sansa could have kept her in place against her will, but her ability to think rationally had left her in favour of animal instinct. Thankfully Arya seemed more than content with where she was, allowing Sansa to concentrate on the pleasure she was receiving, and desperately trying to muffle her screams of pleasure. Or at least reduced them somewhat.

Arya felt like she had a wicked grin glued to her face as she made her sister cum for her over and over again. It was just so thrilling to feel Sansa's cunt clenching down on her fingers and cover them with her wetness. And to see the prim and proper Lady of Winterfell Sansa Stark writhing on the bed like a wanton whore, desperately trying to maintain some of her modesty by covering her mouth at first with her hand, then her arm, and then finally a pillow which absorbed at least some of her moans, gasps, whimpers, cries and eventual screams of pure pleasure. Most thrilling of all, they were doing this in their parents bed, which for whatever reason wasn't upsetting to Arya. Exactly the opposite.

No, the most thrilling part of all this was getting to taste Sansa's cum, which she did shortly after moving her mouth to her big sister's clit. It was the seventh heaven, and immediately Arya craved more. However because she was in the middle of giving her sister an orgasm Arya impressed herself by not only fucking Sansa through that but a few more before finally allowing her mouth and tongue the privilege of replacing her fingers. Arya let out an embarrassing whimper of joy during the first long lick. Luckily for her it was drowned out by the one that Sansa let out, that pillow doing little to hide just how much the older Stark girl was loving this. It didn't helped that Arya immediately followed up with another, and then another, and then another, and then another.

When there was no more girl cum to lick up Arya wrapped her lips around her sister's entrance and began greedily sucking the heavenly juices from it, causing Sansa to let out yet more happy sounds. But it wasn't enough, not by a long shot. So Arya shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Sansa's cunt and tongue fucked her big sister for a few glorious minutes. She then removed her tongue just as quickly after triggering another orgasm so she could concentrate on swallowing Sansa's cum, which somehow tasted even better when it came straight from the source. Arya then repeated this process over and over again until she felt a tugging on the back of her head.

The tugging was weak, but the message was clear. Sansa wanted a break, and even though Arya didn't want to give it to her she had other plans for her sister, which would truly make her hers. So reluctantly Arya pulled away from Sansa's twat and looked up at her clearly embarrassed sibling, who peeked out at her behind that pillow. Then Arya grinned again as she got a wicked idea, which she immediately put into motion. Namely by quickly crawling up the bed, snatching the pillow away and roughly kissing her sister so Sansa would be forced to taste her own cum and pussy juices. To Arya's delight although Sansa initially tensed up she soomed relaxed and returned the kiss, even moaning into it in a clear sign that she enjoyed it, and perhaps her own flavour.

Sansa actually had mixed feelings about tasting herself. It wasn't something she would have ever asked for, but Margaery had delighted in doing it, and the reminder of her lost lover spoilt her afterglow somewhat. Honestly though she kind of liked the taste, and wanted to return the favour. But she also didn't. Not because she was as selfish as she used to be, but because it was her little sister, in their parents bed, and now her lust was dulled Sansa was second-guessing herself again. But Arya was proving impossible to say no too, and perhaps the best Sansa could hope for now was convincing Arya this had to be a one time thing. That way she could return the favour, then call this whole thing a moment of madness and be done with it.

After a few minutes of kissing Arya pulled back and grinned, "Get on all fours. I have a surprise for you."

"Is it a nice surprise?" Sansa asked nervously.

"Very nice." Arya promised with a wicked grin.

That grin made Sansa very sceptical, and under most circumstances with Arya she would have never done as she was asked, especially when they were little girls, the thought only made her more guilty and apprehensive about what they were doing. But Sansa intended to return the favour, and if that involve doing something weird so be it. Or maybe she should rethink that, because after one more deep kiss Arya suddenly got off of her and the bed before retrieving something from her discarded clothes. Something which Sansa had never seen before, and had no idea how her sister had hidden that within her cloaks She also didn't want to know. And at that moment she didn't know anything, Lady Sansa just staring mindlessly at her sibling, much to Arya's clear delight.

"Do you like it?" Arya grinned, explaining as she slowly attached the device, "I had to make it myself. Boys are useless with this kind of thing. But... there was this girl... I hated her, sure, but I learned a lot from her. This, is one of those things. Don't worry, it won't hurt you. I've fucked myself with it every night since I made it, and I never got a splinter. Not once."

"That's hard to believe." Sansa murmured.

"Well, it's true." Arya said firmly.

There was a long pause, then Sansa lowered her head, "We can't."

"Not this again." Arya sighed, "We've already crossed the line, so why not-"

"No! I mean, I can't... I mean... I've..." Sansa blushed as she tried to explain herself, before looking up at Arya before lowering her head again, "I've never enjoyed it with, one of those."

Arya smirked, and stepped forward, "Well tonight I change that."

"Arya." Sansa blushed, "I-"

"Do you trust me?" Arya interrupted.

Another pause and then Sansa reluctantly admitted, "Yes."

"Then suck it." Arya smirked, before clarifying, "Wrap your lips around it and get it nice and wet for your pretty little cunt."

Part of Sansa wanted to protest that she knew what Arya meant. That she had known for a long time, and had been forced to perform it before. However this wasn't Ramsay, or any man. This was her sister. This was Arya, who had just done her a great kindness. It seemed only right that she should reward that kindness. More importantly she wanted too, a desire which only increased when she finally locked eyes with Arya again. Not that it was easy. Even after Arya walked to the edge of the bed and Sansa moved to sit on the edge of the bed it wasn't enough, as her sister was so very short and she was so very tall. Which meant she had to get down on her knees in front of her. Kneel in front of her. Bend the knee. Submit.

Submission had been forced upon her many times, and a few time she had done it out of duty, albeit in a very different way, but never like this before. Never by choice, and it was glorious. And so very hot. Gods, It was wrong on many levels, but Sansa love the feeling of kneeling down in front of her little sister and taking the wooden cock between her lips and beginning to suck it. She also grabbed the base firmly in her hand and after briefly closing her eyes and then looking up at Arya who was of course beaming happily. Then that smile turned into a expression of pure lust as Sansa began to put more passion into this act than ever before, swirling her tongue around the tip of the dick and then beginning to bob her head up and down it, just like men supposedly liked.

Arya didn't think it possible that she would ever see a more beautiful sight than Sansa Stark naked. Perhaps that was still true, but what was definitely hotter was the sight of Sansa Stark on her knees in front of her and sucking her cock. Gods, it was almost like she could feel it. Which was ridiculous, but something Arya had previously thought while taking pretty redhead girls. That absurd thought had never been more vivid than right now, and Arya had certainly never enjoyed a blow job quite as much as this one, the brunette sliding her hand through red locks and grinning wickedly down at her sister as Sansa really got into the twisted act.

Admittedly she wasn't anywhere near as good as some of the whores Arya had been with. Sansa just didn't seem to have the ability, or perhaps not the thought, to take more than half the dick into her mouth. But that was okay. In fact it was even preferable, as it meant Arya could teach Sansa how to properly please her like a low born whore. It might not even take much, as Sansa loudly slurped on the cock with the enthusiasm of someone who was not just being paid to do it, but was trying to earn themselves a repeat customer, and prove herself in her chosen profession, with just one little sucking. But Arya wasn't a stupid boy, and she wouldn't be satisfied with such a thing.

"Yes, that's it! Good girl. Suck my cock. Suck my big hard dick! Oh yeah, suck it good, mmmmm yessssss, get that nice and ready for your little twat." Arya softly and briefly encouraged, and then when she got an apprehensive look from her dear sister she decided that Sansa's cock sucking training would have to wait. Besides, she was eager to slid her dick into another hole, or more accurately holes, so soon enough Arya ordered, "Alright, that's enough, get on the bed so I can fuck you! Don't worry, I've tasted your cunt, remember? I know exactly how wet you are. I know you can take it. Mmmmm, and I know you want too, so just do it. Mmmmm, give me that wet twat."

There was a brief pause and then Sansa whimpered, "Arya-"

"Now!" Arya interrupted firmly.

Another pause, longer than the first, then Sansa started to move, causing Arya to grin, but not as wide as when Sansa stammered, "How, how should I... erm, how... do you want me?"

"On all fours, obviously." Arya quipped with the widest grin in her life on her face, "I want to take you like a hound takes a bitch."

Honestly Arya was expecting Sansa to protest some more from that admission, but instead the taller girl simply whimpered, blushed and did as she was told, crawling onto the bed and giving Arya her first look at Sansa's naked arse, and fuck! Just, fuck! Arya might have said that last part out loud, but she couldn't help it. Because, just fuck! Was Sansa's arse always that perfect? She didn't remember seeing it before when they were younger, but Arya suspected the answer was yes, but then every little part of Sansa's body was perfect. And yes, she was biased, especially in this moment, but in this moment Arya truly felt like she hadn't seen anything so beautiful before, and it made her want to do wicked, wicked things to that posterior.

Feeling overwhelmed by those naughty thoughts, and just the sight of that beautiful bottom, Arya found herself just staring for a few long seconds. Long enough for Sansa to look over her shoulder at her with a frown on her face. Which just triggered another grin to cross Arya's face, especially as she was forced to do one of the naughty things in her mind, namely smack that arse as hard as she could, making Sansa cry out loudly in pain. Arya giggled with delight at this, and gave Sansa a few more strikes, enough to make those pale cheeks slightly discoloured, before gently rubbing the soft skin better. But the damage was already done at that point.

Sansa's arse recovered, disappointingly quickly as far as Arya was concerned, but it caused some of the redhead's previous power to return to her as she snapped, "Cut it out or we'll get caught!"

"Then perhaps you shouldn't be so loud." Arya quipped, and then when her sibling gave her a look she quickly followed up with, "Seriously, grab a pillow or something. Because trust me, you're going to need it."

Sansa should have protested Arya's audacity and rudeness, and she swore she opened her mouth to do just that, but while she was talking Arya grabbed her cock and slid the tip of it up and down Sansa's pussy lips, causing a soft groan of pleasure to escape from her. She then had to keep her mouth tightly closed as her little sister teased her like that for a few glorious seconds before pushing the head of her cock into her cunt. Then it was hard to keep a cry of pain escaping her lips as she was stretched wider than before, the whole experience bringing back memories which she had fought so hard to forget. Happily, neither the memories or the pain lasted.

It truly shocked Sansa just how quickly that went away in favour of not only pleasure but a desire for more. It was a desire which was soon given to her, and although her cunt continued to stretch wider and deeper than ever before Sansa only felt pleasure. More accurately mostly pleasure and some pain, and then the pain faded entirely once the full length of the cock had been buried inside her and then it began sliding in and out of her in a truly wonderful rhythm. By Arya! Oh Gods, her baby sister had buried her big dick inside her and was officially fucking her now. Which was of course something Arya had to verbalise, and way too loudly considering the nature of their relationship, which Arya also made clear.

"Gods! I'm fucking you." Arya murmured softly in disbelief, before a wide grin crossed her face, "I'm fucking my sister! I'm fucking my sister's prissy little cunt! Oh Gods Sansa, I'm actually fucking you! Oh Gods!"

For a few long minutes, which felt like an eternity, Arya continued to mumble some version of those words, which sounded deafening in the otherwise quiet bedchamber, and yet Sansa couldn't tell her to shut up because she didn't trust her own voice not to betray her. It was already betraying just how much she was enjoying this, the fact that Sansa grabbed the nearest pillow and buried her face in it only slightly muffling her gasps, cries, whimpers and moans of pure pleasure. Hopefully enough that no one outside this room would hear it, unless they were right up to the door, but guaranteeing that Arya would hear every sound of pleasure, which only made things worse.

"That's it sis, moan for me! Moan while I fuck your little cunt! Yesssssss, moan, cry and whimper like a little whore, my Lady." Arya taunted, eventually slapping Sansa's arse and demanding, "Mmmmm yeah, tell me just how much you like it. Tell me how you want more. That you want me to make you cum. Command me, my Lady! Command me, your baby sister, to fuck you and make you cum!"

The slap to her behind caused Sansa to let out a cry, maybe the loudest yet, and it was quickly followed by the loudest whimper yet as tears of frustration and shame began to slide down the redhead's cheeks. Sansa had cried often during her life, sometimes so much she didn't think she would ever be able to cry again, and while this was by far the most enjoyable it was also somehow the most humiliating. Sansa knew it was only a matter of time before she could no longer resist giving Arya what she wanted, and yet Sansa found herself resisting, not because it was the right thing to do, but because she wanted this sinful pleasure to continue for as long as possible.

Arya had nothing else to do, and was as confident as she could be that they were safe. So if Sansa didn't say another word all night that was more than fine with her. Sansa's cunt was telling her just find that her up tight sister was loving this, so Arya felt no guilt whatsoever for enjoying it probably even more, or the fact she kind of wanted Sansa to stay quiet so she could fuck her all night long. Although perhaps not in this way. Oh yes, there was so much that Arya still wanted to do to her dear sweet sister. So much there was no way that she would get to do everything tonight. But there was one thing she had her heart set on, and when Sansa finally begged her for what she wanted Arya would settle for nothing less then giving it to her the way she wanted too.

"Make me cum." Sansa finally whimpered softly, barely pulling her face out of her pillow before shoving it back in there to hide her latest cry of pleasure.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Arya lied, not even trying to sound convincing.

Growling in growing frustration Sansa lifted her head from the bed sheets, looked back and demanded, "Make me cum!"

"Beg me!" Arya growled back, pausing her thrusting entirely.

For a few long seconds the two Stark sisters just stared at each other, then Sansa begged through gritted teeth, "Fuck me. Fuck me and make me cum! Fuck my cunt! Fuck me please, please fuck me hard, OH FUCK!"

Ending that round of begging with a hard slap to Sansa's arse Arya ordered, "Say please!"

"Please! Please Arya, make me cum." Sansa whimpered, desperately trying to think what Arya wanted to hear, and keeping her voice down as she pleaded, "Fuck me! Please fuck me hard! I want to be fucked hard. I need to be fucked hard! Please Arya, please fuck me hard and make me cum! Oh Gods, fuck my little cunt and make me cum!"

"Now, who said anything about your cunt?" Arya asked with false confusion.

Predictably that comment earned her a look from Sansa, but before she could voice that genuine confusion Arya bought her right hand up to her lips and then slowly and deliberately sucked her middle and index fingers. Then with a wicked smile she used her other hand to pull apart one of Sansa's arse cheeks and then press her wet index finger against that tiny starfish. Arya then had to stifle a laugh as Sansa's eyes went comically wide and her already pale complexion went ghostly white, or at least even more so. Then after a few seconds of just rubbing her saliva into Sansa's shit hole Arya roughly pushed forwards, not only penetrating her sister's bum hole but pushing that finger all the way into it.

This caused Sansa to let out a loud cry of pain which she desperately tried to stifle in her pillow. She then kept her face in there and whimpered in what was clearly mixed emotions. Arya felt embarrassment was probably the main one, but there was definitely some pain and anger in there, along with a hint of pleasure. That's small hint, and the fact that she wasn't immediately ordered to stop, pushed her to start sliding her finger in and out of Sansa's back door, causing more whimpers and cries of mixed emotions, much like the first. The only difference was the sound of pleasure became more noticeable, and while that at least has something to do with Arya gently pumping her hips back and forth, and therefore her cock in and out of her sister's cunt, she was sure it was also because of the finger up the bum.

After a few long minutes of this Sansa pulled her head out of the bed sheets and whimpered hopefully, "Fuck my cunt, finger my arse and make me cum?"

"You wish." Arya scoffed, causing Sansa to whimper again. Then after a brief pause Arya said almost conversationally, "Your arse is tight. Tighter than I was expecting. How many times have you been arse raped?"

Sansa whimpered, then admitted, "Never."

"NEVER!" Arya exclaimed loudly, before hesitating to add the second part, "Not, not even by the Bolton Bustard?"

"He, he kept threatening too." Sansa confessed softly, "He said he was saving it for a special occasion. I, I think he enjoyed telling me about how he was going to do it so much he kept putting it off. It was the only time I was grateful of his cruelty."

There was a brief pause, then Arya removed her cock from Sansa's pussy, then while her sister was crying out in protest she firmly said, "That's it! You're getting your arse fucked right now! Spread your cheeks and give me that shit hole!"

"Arya!" Sansa protested.

"No, you give me your arse or I won't let you cum!" Arya threatened, "I'll fuck you over, and over, and over again day, after day, after day if I have too, but I need to take that arse! It needs to be mine! It was made to be mine! Accept that or the fact you won't be cumming ever again! Or not as hard as I can make you."

There was an extremely long pause in which Sansa looked at her pleadingly, but Arya stayed firm. Because she meant what she said, she needed this. She needed it more than Sansa could possibly imagine, and she was determined to get it. And sure enough she did, Arya receiving one of the greatest moments of her life as her stuck up big sister gave another whimper and then spread her cheeks in total surrender to her. Although the next moments were pretty sweet too, Arya barely having the presence of mind to push a second finger into Sansa's bum before replacing those two fingers with her cock and claiming the greatest prize in the seven kingdoms. No, not The Iron Throne, Sansa Stark's virgin arse.

"Just do it." Sansa whimpered.

"Do what?" Arya pushed with a grin.

Sansa blushed furiously and then after a few long seconds mumbled, "Fuck my arse."

"What was that?" Arya pushed further.

"Fuck my arse." Sansa growled.

"Louder!" Arya pushed even further.

"Fuck my arse Gods damn you!" Sansa snapped, "Just do it! Fuck me! Fuck my virgin arse you bitch! Fuck... oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

Sansa was a lady, and such language was not appropriate for polite society, something she could remember her mother telling her many times. But this was the furthest thing from polite society. This was her baby sister violating her most private hole in what had been their mother's bed, Sansa more ashamed than ever before as she felt Arya's fingers being quickly removed and replaced by something much, much bigger. Something which stretched her little shit hole wider and wider and wider until it was well beyond what it was designed for and the head of that cock slid through her previously untouched anal ring and into her virgin bottom, meaning that her little sister had officially taken her arse cherry.

"FUCK!" Sansa exclaimed during the anal penetration, and then after a few seconds of silence whimpered, "Bitch!"

Arya giggled cruelly, and pointed out, "You're the one on all fours getting your arse violated... I'm pretty sure that makes you the bitch around here sis."

She wanted to respond with something clever, but Sansa also really wanted just to bury her face in the bed sheets and pretend this wasn't happening. Ultimately she chose the latter, mostly because she couldn't think of a good response. Or at least nothing Arya couldn't just shrug off. Besides, Sansa was preoccupied second-guessing her decision to surrender to this indignity. It felt like she didn't have a choice a few moments ago, but now Arya had spoilt the mood and surely there was no way Sansa could cum now, so why should she continue allowing her sister to do something so unthinkable to her? She couldn't overpower her, but surely if she insisted this was horrible Arya would stop? Wouldn't she?

Before Sansa could try insisting that Arya stop she felt her baby sister pushing forward, sliding more of that cock into Sansa's previously untouched bum hole. Which caused Sansa to cry out with horror and pain, although there was less of the former than she would have guessed. In fact, no doubt thanks to the anal fingering and her pussy juices covering the cock, the initial penetration itself wasn't quite as excruciating as Sansa had imagined it to be. It wasn't pleasant, but particularly the rest of the penetration was bearable. And there was something else. Something which was impossible. Something Sansa was desperately trying to tell herself she didn't feel.

Then once the penetration was over and the true bumming began the pain faded to a dull ache, and then to nothing at all. Or at least nothing Sansa noticed. Not next to the other thing. Not next to the pleasure. Oh Gods, how was this possible? How could she possibly be enjoying such a thing? Was Arya a sorceress as well as an assassin? Or was Sansa simply a whore? Sansa didn't want to believe it, but she couldn't think of another explanation for why she would actually enjoy such a thing. But it didn't really matter at that moment. All that mattered was desperately hiding the fact that she was actually enjoying such a thing from Arya, who would never allow her to live it down.

Arya wasn't really paying attention to Sansa's reactions. Honestly she wasn't paying attention to anything which wasn't Sansa's arse hole stretching for her cock, and her man-made meat sliding inside that virgin back door. She should have. Perhaps more importantly she should have been aware of their surroundings, just in case they were caught, or worse their enemies chose this moment to strike. But she just couldn't. The whole shitty world fell away and there was nothing but Arya anally taking her big sister. And nothing would stop her from doing it. Not Sansa, not their enemies, not everyone in the Seven Kingdoms. No, this arse was hers, and Arya was going to lay claim to what was rightfully hers regardless of the consequences.

While completely lost in that line of thinking Arya had officially taken her big sister's anal virginity, not only being the first to enter that forbidden hole but also sliding inch after inch of cock into it, eventually giving Sansa her full length. Oh yes, Arya buried every inch of her big dick in Sansa's shitter, the experience perfect thanks to Sansa continuing to spread her own arse cheeks so Arya could get the best possible view of that obscene violation. Then when her thighs finally came to rest against those cheeks Arya thought she was going to pass out with overwhelming joy, or at least cum. Instead she just whimpered a little pathetically and then stayed perfectly still for a few long seconds, savouring the moment.

Then with a wicked grin crossing her face Arya slowly pulled her hips back until about half of the cock had slipped out of Sansa's arse before pushing her hips forward again so the full length of her dick returned to it's rightful place deep within her older sister's forbidden passage. She then repeated the process over and over again, officially starting to sodomise Sansa Stark. Oh Gods yes, Arya was officially starting to give her now maybe formally stuck up sister her first ever arse fucking. She was bumming her! Bumming her big sister! And she was doing it in their parents bed. In their home. Turning The Lady Of Winterfell into her personal up the bum whore.

Some combination of those words echoed through Arya's mind for Gods knows how long as she gently fucked her sister up the arse. She was so consumed by these thoughts and the sight before her Arya probably wouldn't have been able to continue the butt fuck if she hadn't had a lot of practice. Fortunately she was able to slip into autopilot for what felt like days of pure heaven. Then an unfamiliar sound awoke her from her daze. For a second she was scared, her eyes darting around looking for someone else who could have made that sound, but then she very clearly heard Sansa moan and Arya's eyes went wide. Although not as wide as the grin which crossed her face a few seconds later.

"Oh my Gods, did you just moan?" Arya chuckled.

"No." Sansa whimpered pathetically.

"You did! You did fucking moan!" Arya cackled, ignoring her sister and continuing her taunting, "You just fucking moaned from getting your arse fucked! Gods Sansa, you're such a whore. And I love it!"

Sansa blushed as red as her hair, buried her face in the bed sheets and whimpered pathetically, desperately trying to avoid whatever taunting words Arya might have for her. However instead of that Arya just continued to concentrate on slowly pumping her cock in and out of Sansa's arse, which was far more devastating as it somehow just caused the unnatural pleasure Sansa was feeling to increase. It had been steadily increasing pretty much ever since the official arse fucking had begun, Sansa's bottom relaxing embarrassingly quickly to the point where she barely felt a dull ache, and then nothing but pure pleasure. Worse still, that pleasure was greater then any she'd felt before, even when Arya went down on her.

It soon became very clear that her attempts to hide her level of enjoyment were fruitless, as Arya cackled like the evil creature she was at Sansa's misery, just like she had when they were kids and she was playing one of her practical jokes on her. Only this was so much worse. This was unspeakable. This was so wrong. This was Arya turning Sansa into an anal whore. Her anal whore. And just when it seemed Arya had reached the peak of humiliating Sansa, the younger sister began spanking the older sister, demanding that she begged for more. Which Sansa briefly tried to resist, but it was just too much. The pain, the pleasure, the fact that she was enjoying every moment of this horrendous act, all of it was just too much.

"Yeahhhhhh, that's it sis, moan for me! Moan like the whore you are!" Arya demanded with wicked laughter, and several strikes to her sister's rear, "Moan and beg for more! Come on bitch, you know you want too. Just do it! Mmmmm yeahhhhh, beg and moan for me sis! Beg and moan like the whore you are! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, beg and moan like a good whore, or I won't make you cum."

As she was already moaning Sansa hoped all it would take was her softly crying out, "More."

Of course it didn't, and Arya pushed her with an extra hard slap to her arse, "Louder!"

"More!" Sansa cried out as loudly as she dared, before in a slightly softer voice continuing, "Fuck me like a whore! Oooooooh Goooooddddddssssss, fuck my arse! Fuck it hard! Make me your whore!"

Grabbing a tight hold of Sansa's hair and pulling it back Arya growled in her sister's ear, "My anal whore?"

"Yes, your anal whore." Sansa whimpered.

"My arse slut?" Arya pushed with a tug on Sansa's hair.

"Yes, your arse slut." Sansa whined.

"My bitch?" Arya pushed with another tug on Sansa's hair.

"Yes." Sansa whimpered, hesitantly continuing, "I'll be your bitch. Oh please Arya, make me your bitch. Make me anything you want me to be, just make me cum. Please Arya, fuck my arse and make me cum. Please? I need it so bad."

"Then get on your hands and knees and fuck me back." Arya demanded as she pushed Sansa forward, "Oh Gods yes, that's it, my Lady. Show me what an arse sex loving bitch you are! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, ride that dick! Ride it! That's it, oooooooh, good girl. Good little anal whore. Oh Sansa, you're gonna make such a good bitch."

Holding out her hands as she fell Sansa landed on them, and then almost immediately started slamming her needy arse back against Arya's thrusts, brutally impaling herself upon that big cock. Which of course caused Arya to giggle wickedly, but it also caused her little sister to fuck her harder, and that was all that mattered to Sansa at that moment. Yes, all that mattered was her own selfish pleasure, and she'd give up every ounce of her dignity to earn herself the orgasm she so desperately needed. Which turned out to be worth it, as she received what she wanted seconds after the butt fucking had become truly brutal.

When it finally arrived it was like no orgasm Sansa had ever experienced before. It was like no feeling she'd ever experienced before. It was incredible. The purist ecstasy she had ever known. It also made her fear for a few long seconds that she had pissed herself, only to realise that was her cum. That was her cum squirting violently out of her cunt, and it continue to do so as Arya effortlessly fucked her arse through climax after climax, each one feeling more powerful then the last until it felt like one continuous orgasm which melted Sansa's mind and left her a blissfully happy anal whore. Her sister's anal whore, Sansa's last coherent thought for quite a while being that was all she wanted to be now. Arya's anal whore. Or maybe just Arya's whore. Arya's bitch. Oh yes, Sansa wanted to be Arya's bitch. Her little sister's bitch.

Arya wanted that. She wanted that more than she'd ever wanted anything else in her life, which was really saying something. For a moment that thought felt like a betrayal, but how could it not be true? This arse, this perfect arse was a work of art. Clearly made for fucking, and no man could ever fuck it as good as Arya. Just the thought of any man, or anyone else, touching her sister's rear centre into a burning rage, which of course she used to slam Sansa's shit-pipe even harder. No, Arya needed to be the one to fuck it. Oh yes, this arse needed daily fuckings, and Arya was going to make sure Sansa got them, and they would be just as brutally hard as this.

Suddenly Arya was hit with the perfect vision of their future. One in which Sansa sat on the throne of Winterfell listening to the complaints of the North, devising battle strategies with John, etc, and the entire time she'd be squirming from cheek to cheek to try and dull the pain coming from her well-fucked arse. Oh yes, Sansa Stark would never be able to sit down again without agonising pain. Or take a shit. Or even walk around. And when she did it would be with a gaping wide open arse hole, because whenever she retired to her chambers Sansa would find Arya waiting for her, and the dignified, smart and respected Lady Of Winterfell would bend over and allow Arya to take her like a bitch.

Just as they had said, Sansa would be Arya's bitch. Hers to use however she wanted. Whenever she wanted. Wherever she wanted. Oh yes, Sansa could be listening to those whining lords in the Great Hall, and Arya would make her dismiss everyone of them so she could bend Sansa over the throne their ancestors sat in and wreck her arse just like she was doing now, just to show everyone that The Lady Of Winterfell was in charge of everyone and everything in this castle, and even the North itself, except her own body. That belonged to Arya, to do with as she pleased. Sansa was hers, a message Arya drilled into her big sister's head through multiple orgasms, and would do so again if necessary.

For what felt like an eternity the two Stark girls became like wild animals. Wolves mating in the wild. Using each other to satisfy a primal need. Oh Gods yes, the entire world melted away and the only thing left in it was Sansa's arse cheeks jiggling against her thighs, Sansa's shit hole hugging and clamping down on her cock, and of course Sansa's hysterical screams. Just like Sansa's world was now only the strap-on plundering her bowels. At some point Sansa used up all her energy and collapsed in a whimpering mess, her lower half only staying in the air because of Arya's vice-like grip on her waist. Arya considered doing the same, but there was something else she wanted to do even more. So she sodomised Sansa to a few more orgasms, then yanked her cock out of her arse, spread her cheeks and whistled.

"Wow, that's one ruined hole." Arya murmured softly, before really starting to taunt her sister, "Fuck Sansa, your shit hole is gaping wide open because I just used it like a whore's cunt!"

"Arya!" Sansa whined softly and pathetically.

Ignoring the protest Arya doubled down by smacking Sansa's arse and taunting her sibling, "How does it feel sis? How does it feel to have an open arse hole?"

"It hurts." Sansa whimpered in between crying out at the force of the strikes.

"Good, it will help remind you who is really in charge around here." Arya growled, smacking that sore little bottom again, "And who owns your arse!"

"Yes! Yes, you own my arse! It's yours! I'm yours! You're the true Lady of Winterfell! Not me." Sansa wept.

Sansa just couldn't help herself. Arya had just completely blown her mind, and the only thing left of her was a completely broken mess. And not just because of all the orgasms. They were by far the greatest she'd ever known, but Sansa was addicted to the feeling of total and utter submission that she had felt while Arya had been pounding her arse deep and hard. Hell, she even loved the feeling of her most private hole remaining so horrendously open and sore, because it was a reminder of the ownership her own sister had over her body, a fact she was struggling not to admit. Thankfully Arya gave her a little time to recover before pushing her even further, the younger sister pausing to stare at Sansa's ruined back hole, while the older sister bizarrely felt pride that she was still pleasing Arya with her arse.

"Interesting..." Arya finally murmured while still staring deep into Sansa's rectum via her stretched bum hole, "Would you do anything for me?"

"Yes!" Sansa whimpered without hesitation.

"Would you suck this cock?" Arya asked.

Instead of answering Sansa lifted her head out of the bed sheets and looked at Arya to see how serious she was. She was of course deadly serious, leaving Sansa with what should have been an easy choice, do something disgusting just to please her little sister, or keep a shred of her dignity. But she truly meant the words she had just said, and Sansa was desperate to prove that, and she was so lost in the blissful feeling of submission, that she actually did it. She gave up what little dignity she had left, if she even had any. She lifted herself up, turned around and crawled to where Arya was now kneeling, briefly glanced at her sister, blushed and then Sansa wrapped her lips around the fake cock which had just been deeply embedded within her arse.

Amazingly it didn't taste nearly as foul as Sansa imagined it would. Although maybe that would have been better, because instead she found she instantly liked the taste and actually fucking moaned with obvious delight at the flavour. Also because the Lady of Winterfell was doing something so utterly unspeakable. Perhaps the ultimate taboo. Because really, nothing could be worse than this. And yet, Sansa loved it. She loved the taste of her own arse, and she loved sucking it off her little sister's dick, Sansa looking up lovingly at Arya as she quickly cleaned the head and then started worshipping the rest of the cock. Which actually rendered her loudmouthed sister silent for once, although it did not last long.

"Oh fuck... that's so hot!" Arya exclaimed with delight, "Mmmmm yeah, suck my cock sis! Taste your fucking arse on my big dick! Oh fuck Sansa, you're going to make such a great bitch! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, the Lady of Winterfell is going to make such a good little bitch for me, the true Lady of Winterfell! Ooooooh yessssss sis, suck it! Suck it good!"

Those words of encouragement just made Sansa suck that dick more enthusiastically and take it deep into her mouth with every bob of her head. Sadly she couldn't take it very far. She'd only given a blow job to her last husband a few times, and that had been so unpleasant she had promised herself she would never do it again. But she'd been just so desperate to please Arya that she hadn't even remembered, and when she did she barely slowed down before redoubling her efforts, determined to become the best cock sucker ever because she was going to be Arya's cock sucker. Sansa Stark was Arya Stark's bitch, meaning that from now on the Lady of Winterfell was going to do whatever it takes to please the true Lady of Winterfell.


End file.
